lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Brianne Tarth
' Brianne Tarth' is the daughter of Dramner, and Myrcella Tarth making her a member of House Tarth. Brianne Tarth is the only daughter of her parents and thus she has no siblings, but she has remained close with her cousins of which Marian Tarth is perhaps the closest to her, Marian is the son of Franz, and Harren Tarth and he runs the personal military of House Tarth which following the growth of House Tarth has become a sizeable force. Brianne Tarth is engaged in a serious relationship with Bardin Strong of which has the capability to completely change the fabric of the war in Harrenhall. Brianne Tarth was born in the town of Tabor, and during her youth there she became quite beloved by the people of Tabor as many felt that she was exceedingly kind, and loved all the people of the town. She was especially popular with the poor of the town who saw her constant attempts as a young girl of only nine to make sure that good shipments reached the poorest. During her teenage years she would become enamored by Bordin Strong of whom she met at a tournament and the two shared their first kisses with eachother, and from this point forward despite Bordin becoming betrothed the two would remain romanticly linked. When the Invasion of Harrenhall begin she returned to Harrenhall with some of her family so that they could maintain the peace in their factory district. While she was there she saw the violence and chaos that had been brought to the city by the inviting of the Iron Islanders to the city, and in this way she grew very bitter towards House Seaworth. In this bitterness she became once again involved romantically with Bordin Strong of the rival House Strong. The two continued a relationship in secret for some time but eventually they couldn't hide it anymore and they became engaged. This engagement unleashed an explosion of sorts in the city as everyone knew that if she married into House Strong then House Tarth was going to join with them and splinter the control of House Seaworth and their allies. At the end of the Rise of Lucerne Brianne Tarth and Brodin Strong are only days away from becoming married and changing the city of Harrenhall forever. History Early History Brianne Tarth was born in the town of Tabor, and during her youth there she became quite beloved by the people of Tabor as many felt that she was exceedingly kind, and loved all the people of the town. She was especially popular with the poor of the town who saw her constant attempts as a young girl of only nine to make sure that good shipments reached the poorest. Harrenhall When the Invasion of Harrenhall begin she returned to Harrenhall with some of her family so that they could maintain the peace in their factory district. While she was there she saw the violence and chaos that had been brought to the city by the inviting of the Iron Islanders to the city, and in this way she grew very bitter towards House Seaworth. Bordin Strong In this bitterness she became involved romantically with Bordin Strong of the rival House Strong. The two bonded at first over their shared interest in improving the status of the lowest of the city, but for months Brianne did not trust Brodin as she knew he was an enemy, and as such even as they begin to fall in love she refused to even say a kind thing to the boy out of fear of what that would mean for the two of them. Finally the day came where she could no longer ignore the drive she felt to be with him, and thus they both gave in and decided to keep their love a secret so that their families didn't destroy eachother in rage over what they were doing. The two continued a relationship in secret for some time but eventually they couldn't hide it anymore and they became engaged. This engagement unleashed an explosion of sorts in the city as everyone knew that if she married into House Strong then House Tarth was going to join with them and splinter the control of House Seaworth and their allies. At the end of the Rise of Lucerne Brianne Tarth and Brodin Strong are only days away from becoming married and changing the city of Harrenhall forever. Family Members Relationships Category:House Tarth Category:People Category:Goth Category:Human